Fate Stay Night X Brave Frontier
by TanakaTetsumi
Summary: What if the units came into the world of fate stay night as servants? Lets see what happens as they get involved in the holy grail war... For reference: Archer Kira Rider Feeva Saber Alpha Caster Tora Assassin Tazer Lancer Kanon Berserker Ark (dk why he is here but here goes :D)
1. First meeting

Rin decided that it was time for her to get a Servant; the 7th Holy Grail War was starting. She got up and chanted the summoning spell in hopes that she will get the strongest Class, or so she thought, the Saber Class. A glowing transmutation circle appeared on the floor, line by line. After around 5 minutes, what appeared in the middle of the circle, was what she had desired… not. She got the Archer Class.

The Archer was pretty short. He flipped his soft, fairly long, black and white hair away from his ghoul-like eyes. Well, not exactly GHOUL. His pupils were striking blue. He turned to Rin and demanded, "Oi, who are you to summon the MIGHTY me?!" all while pointing one of his Noble Phantasm, a broadsword, in her face. "Listen, I will not acknowledge you as my Master unless you promise to not make fun of my height and have the abilities to win the war, hmph!"

Rin burst out laughing at what Kira said. "OI!" Kira glared at her. "HAHAHAHAHA OK OK I GOT IT! And I can assure you that I can win the war" She used her magic to break the wall separating her room and the living room, smirking. "Ah shit I got to fix this wall before Kirei complains…" She frantically searched through her mind for the spell used to reinforce things. "AH THERE IT IS" She exclaimed, and proceeded to fix the wall.

"Sigh such a useless master….. Oh well.." Kira thought to himself as he facepalmed.

"Oh yea, you still have not told me where you were from and who are you," Rin asked.

Kira scratched his head and thought deeply. "ARRGHH I CANNOT REMEMBER ANYTHING _ I CAN ONLY REMEMBER I WAS FIGHTING KARNA MASTA, AND I JUST...sort of appeared here….. I don't even remember who was Karna Masta and why I was fighting it. Aaaaaand I am the mighty Kira."

"...such an egoistical fool who does not even remember his reason for fighting.." She rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath.

"I can hear what you were saying, fool. This is all because of your incomplete summoning, you ameteur," He snapped at his master. "ARRGH I am going to help you out regardless, I have my own motives too. You can count on me to protect you." After he said this he jumped onto the window frame.

"Where are you going? Don't tell me you are going to ditch me and leave me alone here, helpless." Rin asked. "You fool I am just going to survey the area." He explained while he vanished. Well he didn't vanish, he just reverted to spirit form, just so that he would not get spotted by civilians who weren't involved in the Holy Grail War. If they did, it would spell trouble, because they would freak out and report to the police and the Holy Grail War would be disrupted. "AARGh wait for me you egoistical idiot of a servant" She screamed while she casted a spell that enables her to fly and keep up with Kira.

-meanwhile Shirou-

"Shit shit shit shit I forgot something at school!" Shirou thought to himself while he ran down the stairs. "Fujimura-san I'll be going back to school to get something that I left in school" he shouted back into his house.

He ran to his school and got his things that he left, but as he walked back to the gate, he was greeted by an unpleasant fight between an armourclad winged redhead (lancer) and a slim and short heterochromatic haired guy. Both had the same eyes, black scarlae with light blue pupils. He broke into cold sweat as he hid behind the nearest pillar, watching the fight. Instincts tell him that he should run away, but was too scared to even move.

Lancer caught a glimpse of Shirou and pulled back the lance, with thunder coated around it, which was nearing Archer. He started hovering towards Shirou. "Shit I am screwed I am done for I am dead shit" He muttered under his breath as he ran into the school building. But as soon as he reached the second floor he was caught up by Lancer. Lancer pushes him onto one of the classroom windows, shattering them and cut his head. Some of which had impaled his back, causing him to bleed profusely while he let some tears flow out.

"..Outsiders.. Should…. Not.. be… watching… must.. Be.. silenced… must… be…. silenced…. Kill… kill…." Lancer breathed out the words as he stabbed Shirou in the chest, rupturing his heart. Shirou let out a pained scream, as Lancer drifted away with blood dripping from his lance, while his vision blurred and soon collapsed on the corridor, dead.

-now Rin-

She ran into the building, trying to find the guy who was just there watching for a few moments. As she reached the second floor, she caught a whiff of the smell of blood, followed by noticing splotches of blood on the floor, and then Shirou. She flipped him around, trying to see who was that as he was wearing the same uniform as the school she went to.

"Why is it him.." She took out the pendant she wore around her neck. She pondered whether she should use it for a few moments. She took out the crystal on her pendant and put it on his chest and chanted something. It glowed brightly, maybe even blinding, and the crystal disappeared, along with the wound on his chest. Before he woke up, she took the chance to get away.

"Was it really alright to use such a high level spell on a wimp like him, master?" Kira asked. "Well… it is the guy I liked after all.. I guess it was alright to. I would never forgive myself to let him die just like that.." Rin's face turned beet red, while Kira teased and laughed at her.

-back to Shirou-

He woke up in a pool of blood, unsure of what just happened. His vision blurry as he touched where he was stabbed at. "I am sure i was dead. What the fuck happened.. Well I think I should just go home for now.. Ouch" He felt a sharp pain on his left hand. But there was no wound…?


	2. The Saber

I am actually sorry about bad grammar and punctuation because i was too lazy to like check on grammarly or myself XD well here goes the second chapter

Shirou walked back towards the gate and picked up the torn books. "Ah damn Fujimura-san is going to kill me…" he thought. He hung his head and sighed as he walked home in the dark, not noticing the lurking shadows following him back.

"I'm back! I am going to take a bath!" He shouted into the main room and threw the bag inside. He loosened his shoulders and walked towards the bathroom, which was like quite far, having to walk past the warehouse and garden before the warehouse (he lives in a mansion.. I think I really forgot).

Just as he thought things couldn't get any worse, Lancer appeared in his vision and he started moving closer and closer. Closer and closer. Shirou's eyes widened. A bolt of lightning towards his direction appeared. Without thinking he jumped back. It burned into the ground instead, leaving a charred patch of concrete.

"Tch.. I.. I missed… gotta.. Go.. full strength...full.. Full… strength.. Faster.. Kill.. " A familiar voice spoke. The shadow moved faster.

"Bzzt bzzt"

"Shit it's the guy from earlier.. Gotta run.. Get away.. Shit" Shirou mumbled as he ran. He could clearly hear the ground being struck by bolts of lightning. He was quite afraid so he stumbled quite a bit as he was running away. But as soon as he reached the warehouse he was out of breath. He was out of luck, he has no other option but to try and fight. He picked up a branch from the floor, using it as a sword. He was trained by his foster father, Kiritsugu, a little in different types of combat. But still, it has been several years since he was trained.

He took a deep breath and walked towards Lancer, preparing to strike. But he was slow. Lancer was already above him and hit his head, shocking him a little. Shirou forced himself up and prepared to strike again, but this time he hit, but the blow was not strong enough to knock Lancer out, for he was once a lesser god, the disciple of Maxwell (oh well i went out of context but its ok the author knows everything).

Lancer grabbed Shirou and threw him into the warehouse, where his back was hit really hard on the wall, and landed really painfully on his ass. As lancer was going to stab Shirou once more, some guy with very weird skin and the same ghoulish eyes as Lancer and Archer appeared and pulled Lancer away.

"Heh, so we meet again. Care for another fight to death?" The weird guy said as he swung his fire-enveloped sword at the flying guy.

"Tch.. never thought… we. would meet.. Again… First it's.. The shorty…the egoistical… fool…. now.. You… why… what's more.. You … servant of this.. Brat.. never thought.. The seventh.. Is him..." Lancer dodged the blow and breathed under the armour of his, proceeding to escape.

"Phew… I'm safe…" Shirou heaved a sigh of relief.

"Hey you, yes you" The guy with the weird skin pointed at Shirou. "Are you my master?"

"...huh?" Shirou was confused.

"I'll ask one more time, are you my master?" His tone was harsher this time.

"Wha- what are you talking about? Ma- master? Wha- what is this- Ouch!" Shirou felt the same pain he felt on his left hand. He held it up and took a look. There was a weird marking on his hand. "Wha- what is this?!" he exclaimed.

The guy with weird skin took a look.

"Hm it may seen you are my master. Nice to meet you, I'm Alpha, your servant for this Holy Grail war. You may call me Saber."

"E-eh… nice to meet you too… You really look intimidating with the weird skin.. Heh heh.." He laughed awkwardly.

"Ah… I am not full human after all… well it's ok i can change it to look like a normal human's (i am sorry this has to be in because he would scare people, remember that saber's summoning was incomplete and couldn't revert to spirit form)" He mumbled as his skin slowly changed to a normal beige. "Oh and I cannot do anything about these eyes, I can never change them.. It is permanent since I am a lesser god."

"Ok.. so what is this about this Holy Grail War thing?" Shirou asked Saber.

"HUH?! YOU MEAN YOU JOINED THIS WAR WITHOUT KNOWING WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?! Haish.. There's no helping it. Since you are my master, I will tell you in short. There are 7 masters, each of them has a servant. You will have to fight until there is one master standing. That guy who attacked is Kanon, or Lancer, he is a servant"

'Wait.. this means I have to kill people?! HUMAN LIFE SHOULD BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY, NOT BE KILLING ONE ANOTHER!" Shirou screamed.

"Eh, you can choose to kill the servants though, they are just spirits that are all dead, I am too.. Well just- killing the servants is not a good option to choose because a new servant can be summoned again by the same master…"

"Then I'll just kill the servants.. Sigh i will bring you in for dinner now.." Shirou pulled Saber into the dining room.

"Wa- waiiiit AHHHHH"

-Rin's turn-

The next day in the morning, Rin was really tired. She couldn't really sleep wondering about Archer's past. He seems to only remember his name, what he was doing before he died, and who he was fighting. And of course, Rin couldn't help but worry about Shirou all night.

She walked past Shirou at the gate and blurted out a "hello". Everyone else was really shocked. She wouldn't talk to and was cold to anyone, let alone some wimpy guy from a different class. They all, including Shirou's best friend, Shinji.

In embarrassment, Rin turned all red and ran away.

"Hehe, such a tsundere" Shinji whispered to Shirou.

*Special*

-somewhere in the Brave Frontier universe-

"Ok I have 35 gems, it's time to summon!" The summoner, Tet, was really excited, she has been saving these gems for a few months. And of course been through hell for resisting the temptation to use these gems.

She drew a magic circle on the patch of grass and put 5 gems on each of the ends of the star in the middle. It glowed a brilliant blue, and a rainbow gate appeared.

"YES YES YES IT'S MEGA RARE! GIVE ME A KIRAAAAA!" She shrieked in delight, as the gate opened slowly. A white haired guy clad in red robe and a black chestplate appeared. "Where... am I" The guy mumbled.

"I have never seen this unit before.. Let me check the list of units i can get… WAIT THIS GUY IS NOT ON IT! WHO ARE YOU?"

"Huh I am Emiya… an Archer..."

"Ok… i guess i should summon again…"

She drew another one of the magic circle and placed another 5 gems. There was the glow again as another rainbow door appeared. "Woah… luck is on my side today.." She thought to herself.

A blonde lady with green eyes, wearing a blue and white dress with pretty light armour walked out and said, "I am Artoria, AKA King Arthur, a Saber. Nice to meet you, Master"

"Huh… This one is not on the list too… wait a minute, you 2 look really familiar, like from an anime I have watched, the names are familiar too.. Wait.. it can't be… it can't be…" Tet crouched down and pulled her long turquoise hair, her aqua eyes widened.

OK I KNOW THIS IS REALLY SHORT MY BRAIN IS NOT WORKING PROPERLY….I AM SORRY XD

(I AM STILL LAUGHING ABOUT THE SPECIAL PART LOL XD)


	3. (NOT A STORY) oc form

YOHO I RAN OUT OF IDEAS \\(^o^)/ *CLAP CLAP*

ok sorry i was being sacarstic. Because school ruined it for me.

AND I'M SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! SORRYYY

* * *

OK so to spice up my story and to like uh give me more ideas for the story, I will put this OC form up. And also, **ALL OCs WILL BE KILLED.**

 **So** here it is;

Name:

Age:

 ** _**note background and personality is not necessary. They will be killed after all. I won't stop you from adding them in though**_**

How did he/she appear:

How did he/she die: (also please include who killed your OC)

Dying words:

 _ ****If I find your OC to be a master or a servant, or some overpowered freak, it would be rejected immediately****_

* * *

OK SO THATS IT! YAAAAAYY :D


	4. The Barrier

Yo back with chapter 3

* * *

Since school is starting this chapter is late. Too busy watching anime and not doing homework lol xD and DOING LAST MINUTE HOMEWORK AHHHHHH KILL MEH MYBRAINEXPLODING

"Alpha.. This name is kinda weird.. Are you japanese?" Fujimura asked, all while stuffing her mouth with rice.

"eh-" Alpha received a nudge from Shirou, while mouthing the words " _say you tattooed your eyes and you're a cousin from Europe"_.

"Ah.. I am his cousin who is half european. And don't get freaked out because of my eyes I actually tattooed them. I guess it was an attempt to look like a …. Ghoul."

Shirou stared at him in disbelief while thinking how he would have heard of such things if he was of the distant past, while Fujimura exclaimed excitedly, "OH YOU'RE A FAN OF TOKYO GHOUL TOO!"

Meanwhile, Sakura chucked a little. Because she thought that Alpha is interesting and funny? No. She was a Master herself, thinking how funny it is that such a guy, although she liked him, could be chosen by the grail to join the war, her opponent no less. Her eyes went dark, when she came to the thought that Shirou could be killed by the hands of her brother, Shinji Matou, since she transferred her Servant, Rider, to him. Shinji was ruthless after all.

-with Rin-

"AAARRRGH I CAN'T STOP WORRYING ABOUT THAT IDIOT! I'M GOING OVER /./!" Rin screamed while jumping from her bed

"Are you sure...master? He is an enemy you know." Kira asked (OOPS OOCness)

"It's ok. It's him after all. Hmm. yea. It's him."

"No you are not going. You have school tomorrow."

"ARRGH D: SCHOOL NOOOOOO"

And she didn't sleep thinking about this for a looong time, she probably only had 1 or 2 hours of sleep.

-well, back to the present, with Shirou-

"OI SHINJI! Didn't I say that somehow i did not like her?! PLUS SHE WOULD NOT NOTICE SOMEONE LIKE ME!" Shirou screamed silently in reply to Shinji's remark.

"Ahahaha….. I guess let's head to class…."

At this moment, Shirou felt a sharp pain. Not on his hand, where the command spells are at...

* * *

Ok im sorry i have no ideas left so…

* * *

*SPECIAL 2 (or rather the part in Grand Gaia)*

-Somewhere in Grand Gaia-

"Tet are you alright?" A familiar and worried voice said, while getting closer. Tet turned around and saw the blue haired lad behind him, panting. "I heard you screaming earlier, are you really alright?"

"O-oh it's just you Karl.. don't scare me like that" Her face was pale, and her expression reeked of surprise and fear.

"Wait- who are those units.." Karl took a step back and turned towards Tet.

"Oh.. them? They are who I just summoned.." Tet was still breathless from the shock she just had upon meeting Artoria and EMIYA, or rather as you know them, Saber and Archer.

"Let me check the log.. Wait HUH they are not in the list of units? Plus they look familiar somehow-" He was interrupted by Archer.

"Master, Blue-haired guy, where are we actually? Why am I and Saber summoned by the same Master? It is not supposed to happen. One Master can only have one Servant. And what are you talking about? Units? What are those?"

Tet and Karl looked at each other in disbelief. Why would a unit not know of their own class? And what does he mean, they could only summon once?

"Tet.. there might be a fault with the gate linking the spirits to our world.."

"Wha-? I don't know anything urgh.. I am going to try again.."

The shorter of the two rummaged through her bag and took out another 5 gems. As she drew the summoning circle and placed the gems, Karl watched. The gems floated up and let out a soft blue glow.

"Woah.. I can never get tired of this sight.. It's too pretty.." Tet thought.

Another rainbow gate appeared. It seems that Tet really got lucky today, 3 rainbow gates in a row. The gate opened slowly, and audible sounds of chains could be heard. A pink-haired lady in a tight-fitting black dress with pink rims walked out. Her eyes were covered with what seemed like the eyepatch we wear to sleep.

"Ah. Its Rider." Tet turned to Karl and continued, "The gates have opened to the Divine Spirits."

"Tet. What are you talking abo-" He was cut off by the pink-haired lady.

"How do you know my name, master. Even before I introduced myself."

"I had a hunch." Tet replied.

"Uh Tet. This is actually trouble. Have you seen Tilith around? I want to tell her about this."

"Come to think of it, where is that airhead of a goddess? I was pretty sure she was with me about 3 hours ago.. Did she wander off somewhere?"

* * *

There you have it! xDD Let's wait a little longer shall we? To see who will Gilgamesh be...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

And I am sorry about this really short chapter..


End file.
